Radioactive Sunrise
by InTheEyesOfTheUnseenOne
Summary: In the winter of 2257 Lucas Simms and his squad of Regulators find a village in ruins. No survivors were found except for a young baby boy. With the guidance of the father figure in Lucas Simms this baby boy will grow into a man, but what kind of man will be decided by a war within himself and we all know war, war never changes. OC. Rated M for later chapters.


**December 12, 2257 **

Lucas Simms looked at the destroyed village before him. The makeshift cottages were burning or torn down, the food was stripped from the houses and the people the slavers deemed useless were put to death.

Going from house to house to try to at least salvage what they could from this failure, the Regulators never thought they would find anything, that is until they heard a wailing in the distance.

Lucas quickly looked up and sprinted to the top of the hill where he heard the wail, and was stunned at what he saw. A pale man with bullet holes through his back was lying face first on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth, but it was not the man who caught Lucas's attention it was the buddle that was in the mans arms. Lucas gently moved the arms of the dead man and picked up the bundle. A baby, gently wrapped in cloth was wailing out to the wasteland, in agony over no doubt it's parents death.

Lucas quickly brought the baby to the other Regulator's, "What do you think?" He asked staring at the two.

"We have to do something. I say we take it back to headquarters and see what the Grandmaster thinks of this." Said the tan female as she eyed the surrounding wasteland, almost daring it to send something their way.

"Agreed we can't leave it here, and it seems like we are too late to save this village." Said the male checking his hunting rifle for dirt.

Lucas silently agreed and they made their long traverse back to Regulator HQ. They traversed the dusty wasteland for hours until they had to make camp for the night. The baby was silent and asleep the majority of the trip, but when he cried he cried for the entire wasteland. Strangely enough none of the beasts of the wasteland tried to attack that night, it was as if they knew what had happened to the child and were extending a small amount of pity.

"Surprised we haven't gotten attacked by anything with that baby crying." Said the female bringing her hands to the fire they had made to keep themselves warm during the cold night of the wasteland.

"Come on Sonora he isn't that bad, and besides you and him aren't that far off." Laughed the male as he took a drag from a long since stale cigarette.

The girl, Sonora, gave him a cold stare,"I am fifteen, I am not some toddler who cries out when I get a little thirsty." She said with venom in her voice.

"Enough you two." Lucas laughed as he held the baby in his arms.

"What do you think the Grandmaster will decide Lucas?" questioned the male as he rubbed some dirt off of his pale skin.

"I don't know Quinn, but I can safely assume it will be in the best interest of the child." Lucas said looking down at the child as it slept silently in his arms, Lucas may have only been twenty one, but he knew you grow up fast in the wasteland especially if you don't have protection. Luckily for him he was born in Megaton and was safely secured behind the walls.

"Baby, it, are we ever gonna give this kid a name?" asked Sonora as she looked at the little baby in Lucas's arms.

"Well first we have to figure out if it is a boy or a girl." Lucas said looking up from the baby to his two companions.

"You mean you haven't checked yet?" questioned Quinn with a laugh.

Lucas laughed with him, "It must have slipped my mind." Lucas gently unfolded the cloth surrounding the child and saw that it was indeed a boy, "We have a boy." He laughed

Sonora thought about it for a minute, "How about Diego." Sonora stated.

Quinn looked at her for a minute then laughed,"Diego? What kind of stupid name is that?" he asked with a shit eating grin.

"It was my father's asshole." Sonora said giving him the evil eye. With that Quinn quickly shut up.

"What about Theodore?" chuckled Quinn as he pulled out a glass of whiskey and took a swig.

"And you thought the name I gave was stupid." Sonora said under her breath. Quinn must have heard her because they soon got into a heated argument, but Lucas didn't seem to notice. He looked deep into the young ones eyes and new what he wanted to name him.

"Wyatt."

"What was that?" Quinn questioned silencing their argument.

"I said Wyatt."

"Wyatt I never heard that name before." Sonora said, secretly hoping that Lucas would tell one of his famous stories.

She wasn't disappointed as Lucas quickly got a sparkle in his eyes at the prospect of giving some background information, "Long before the bombs dropped a man called Wyatt Earp walked the west as one of the most famous lawmen, taking out any outlaws he saw. Eventually he set his eyes on the most lawless town of all Tombstone. He went in their guns blazing and took any and all outlaws he saw."

"Sounds like he would've been a Regulator." Quinn stated bluntly.

"Exactly." Lucas said with a smile.

They slipped into a comfortable silence for another hour or so before they turned in for the night.

**December 13, 2257**

It only took them about four hours to reach Regulator HQ and to say the Regulators were surprised to see them waltzing back in with a baby would have been an understatement.

"Lucas you're back soon," said a short man with jet black hair and tan skin "I assume this little guy has something to do with that." said the man eyeing the bundle in Lucas's arms

"You would be correct, we need to see the Grandmaster." Lucas stated bluntly.

The little man looked up from the baby and smiled, "Of course he is right upstairs."

Lucas, Sonora, and Quinn quickly made their way up the stairs and saw an elderly man with a long scraggly beard looking at them with a warm smile, "Aw Lucas I take it the mission was successful." he said not even noticing the baby.

"No sir, we got there too late, everyone was either killed or captured," Lucas said solemnly "this little guy is the only survivor." Lucas held up the baby who was still asleep.

The old man finally taking notice of the baby motion for Lucas to bring him over. He delicately took hold of this baby with his old withered hands, "It has been a long time since I held a child in my arms." Stated the Grandmaster as he looked down at the baby with caring eyes. "Does he have a name?"

"We have taken to calling him Wyatt, sir." Lucas said looking at the older man hunched over in his chair.

"I suppose you want my input as to what to do with this child?" Asked the old man with a laugh. "It is quite obvious what we are to do. We will raise him at Regulator HQ, and when he is old enough to be trained he will be trained in our ways, and philosophies. He will be one of us." Stated the old man simply.

Lucas, Sonora, and Quinn all nodded happy with the answer.


End file.
